


the richest duck in the world

by hearmyvoice



Series: Team Uncle Week 2020 [6]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Parent Scrooge McDuck, Team Uncle Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Riches don't always mean money, Scrooge knows that better than anyone.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Duckworth, Donald Duck & Duckworth & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Duckworth & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Team Uncle Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Team Uncle Week 2020





	the richest duck in the world

**Author's Note:**

> day 7.  
> halloween.

Donald had to accept it: he was a proud duckling, even for his age. Perhaps he should be proud of himself for accepting the facts, but how could he not when he had acquired the best Halloween costume without spending a single penny?

He patted himself on the shoulder as he appreciated the final product on his bed, muttering a "well done Donald" as he did so. He couldn't wait for his Unca Scrooge's reaction to find out. Oh boy, so many times that his beloved uncle had recited and reminded him of the importance of working with what was at hand, and he could finally bring all of his knowledge to fruition that night.

In particular, little Donnie was eager to see his unca's reaction to seeing the costume. It was a stark contrast to his pirate costume from last year, but it was just as awesome.

* * *

"Donald?" Ceasing to plot the last steps of his master plan, he looked up from his coloring book. In front of him, Duckworth gently adjusted his ward's sailor hat, his brow furrowed in dismay. "You haven't told us what you plan to dress up as this year, do you even know what you'll be wearing?" You know your uncle doesn't care but the stores get packed and the costumes sell out fast, I wouldn't want you to miss out tonight for it."

Of course, Duckworth would be concerned, as he preferred to keep it as a surprise, and because of that he found himself smiling slyly as he took the butler's hand in his.

"Don't worry, I've already figured it out." He grinned from ear to ear, a hint of pink degrading the duckling's cheeks before releasing the adult's hand and beginning to save the colors under his watchful eye.

Perhaps he will do something new with his old costumes? Duckworth thought, patting the duckling's head gently, delighting in his giggles.

"In that case, you'd better get ready, sir. Your uncle will be home from the office soon, and you don't want to keep him waiting, right?" His paw stroked the hair feathers of the young duck in front of him, and his smile grew brighter.

"Yep." Holding his color box and coloring book to his chest, Donald stood on tiptoe to kiss the butler's cheek, before leaving the living room with laughter that he couldn't identify as naughty or cheerful, "thank you, Ducky!"

But he couldn't say anything else because the boy was already hurrying up the stairs, and the snorted jumped happily before continuing his work, which had certainly become more dynamic since his employer's nephew first walked through the door.

Certainly, that was the distraction Donald needed, checking the first floor once more before humming in mock innocence.

His destiny? Scrooge McDuck's room.

* * *

As Duckworth had assured, only a few minutes had passed when the sound of the door being opened was heard, his uncle's Scottish accent echoing off the walls.

"Where is me beloved lad, Duckworth?" He questioned, removing his top hat with an exhausted expression on his face. Still, the man caught the loving glint in his boss's eyes at the mere mention of his chick as he was in charge of closing the door.

"Young Donald is getting ready for this year's candy drive – I'm afraid he wasn't very specific about his costume," he added at Scrooge's arched brow.

Fortunately, the mystery did not last long when they heard a throat being cleared from the second floor. The next thing the bazillionaire was aware of was his heart flipping.

Literally at the top, Donnie adjusted his top hat that was too big for his little head, a little pout on his face as he staggered to his feet. A large part of his coat at the boy's feet giving him a great idea of what had happened.

Even in the absence of a cane, the duckling had resorted to using one of his toy swords. And though the only but was the absence of sideburns – though Scrooge found the young face of his protégé charming, the resemblance was evident.

Duckworth sighed in wonder, as fascinated as he was as his footsteps led him toward the boy.

"Bless my bagpipes! Who is this lovely laddie?" Taking him, he lifted him into the air, the laughter exhaled by the boy being music against his ears as he held him and appreciated his _costume_.

"What is not obvious? I'm Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world!" He lifted his chest, his eyes gleaming with pride in a photograph Scrooge wanted to treasure forever.

"Aye, Ah can see t'at," the Scotsduck laughed, noticing his nephew's small footprints on the fabric. Duckworth could wash it later, this was an opportunity he didn't want to miss "but ye coold even tell Duckworth, he could have done it fer ye."

He tickled his nephew's belly, who just huffed.

"And ruin the surprise? Nuh-uh!" He crossed his arms with conviction, though the smirk could be seen on his bill at the reaction, and Scrooge knew everything would be fine tonight.


End file.
